guyoshifandomcom_pt-20200213-history
VD1C13
Resumo do Capítulo Capitulo 13: As Quatro Charadas A Caverna era bem mais clara do que os garotos imaginavam. Não era tão alta, mas o suficiente para eles a atravessarem de pé. – E então? – Bruno quebrou o silêncio – vamos ficar por aqui mesmo? Eu… sei lá, não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Breno sentia que havia algo de ruim naquela caverna, mas seu sentido o confundia, pois era o único lugar que poderiam usar para chegarem à floresta, segundo Bug. – Passar a noite não… ou melhor, a tarde. Temos que atravessá-la – disse ele. – Aham, então diga como, eu achei que fôssemos morar aqui – ironizou Bruno. – Você só sabe reclamar né. Que dia que você vai parar com essa de garoto infantil? – perguntou Breno se virando bruscamente para Bruno. – No dia em que você parar de ser esnobe e entender que somos seus irmãos e não porquinhos que seguem a ordem do mestre – respondeu Bruno confrontando-no. – Você é um otário. Sabe que eu sou o mais velho… – Mas por ser o mais velho, não quer dizer que pode mandar em todos nós – gritou Bruno autoritário. – Não estou mandando, só estou tentando protegê-los… Beatriz e Banjo somente assistiam a cena tentando entender o real motivo daquele conflito. A luz, conforme seguiam, ia ficando escassa, o que obrigou à Beatriz iluminar o caminho com seu fogo. Breno talvez tivesse pegado pesado com o irmão. – Me desculpem ta, – disse Breno arrependido pelo conflito há pouco travado com seu irmão – só estou nervoso e me preocupo demais com vocês. Eu prometi pro papai que cuidaria de vocês se algo de ruim acontecesse a eles. E não posso desapontá-lo. Beatriz e Banjo sorriram para o irmão e Bruno deu um aceno com a cabeça que poderia significar um Ta legal, errar é humano. Eles chegaram num caminho sem saída, para o azar dos quatro. – Sem saída. Eu avisei que o Traio… – Não culpe o Traio Bruno – disse Breno – Vamos procurar outro caminho. Breno voltou um pouco e encontrou uma pequena gruta á esquerda e outra á direita. – Bruno, vê se tem um caminho por ali que eu vejo por aqui. – Ta – respondeu Bruno tentando localizar um caminho para que eles pudessem atravessar a pequena gruta estreita – Ei, onde issooooo… Sua voz se distanciou. – BRUNO – gritou Breno saindo da gruta da que correu para ver onde o irmão fora, mas acabou tropeçando e caindo no mesmo local que Bruno caíra. Por curiosidade, Banjo e Beatriz também foram ver, e Banjo tropeçou, agarrando Beatriz que também caiu no túnel. O túnel era úmido e escorregadio. Todos gritavam enquanto desciam. – Ai ai… meu braço – disse Banjo após ralar o braço. Banjo caiu em cima de Breno e escorregou junto á ele. Beatriz fazia muitas pedras se soltarem do teto com seu grito. Logo a frente havia uma bifurcação, para os dois lados. Breno tentou seguir pelo caminho que Bruno entrou, mas escorregou de costas junto com Banjo para o túnel da esquerda. – Aii – gritou Breno, quando entrou num túnel diferente do que entraram Bruno e Beatriz. – BIAAAA – gritou Breno. Ele até obteve uma resposta, a qual preferia não ter recebido. O grito de resposta da irmã ocasionou uma avalanche de pedras de muitos formatos e tamanhos que caíam na direção de Breno e de Banjo. Quando eles finalmente pararam de escorregar, correram para longe das pedras que se amontoaram uma em cima da outra formando uma barreira impenetrável. Era impossível retornar. Beatriz caía junto ao Bruno pelo túnel da direita. Ela ralou o joelho e seu braço enquanto rolava com muitas cambalhotas descendo a gruta escorregadia. O fogo que Beatriz criou sem querer durante a queda acertou a perna de Bruno, que berrou de dor. O garoto bateu fortemente com a cabeça na parede, o que o fez ficar bem tonto. – Ai, pára… – dizia Bruno tentando se segurar nas rochas, mas sempre acabava escorregando seus dedos por elas, às vezes de maneira que machucasse. Finalmente, após um minuto de tanto escorregar, eles caíram num chão firme. E a primeira coisa que viram foi um amontoado de cristais amarelados forrando o teto da caverna como uma trilha. – Minha cabeça. Ai… ta doendo – reclamava Bruno esfregando sua cabeça com seus dedos cheios de feridas. Beatriz estava chorando com seu braço machucado, o rosto encardido e a boca escancarada. – Cale a Boca Bia. Eu também to muito machucado. – Aaaa… mas você não ralou o braaaaaçoooo… E voltou a chorar. Bruno não sabia o que fazia. Se ajudava Beatriz a parar de chorar, ou se reclamava palavrões devido a imensa dor que sentia na cabeça, onde batera. Sua cabeça já doía, ainda com os berros de Beatriz, ele não aguentou e se berrou. – CALE A BOCA… NÃO VÊ QUE AGORA ESTAMOS PRESOS AQUI, SUA MENINA ESTÚPIDA? Beatriz se silenciou com um biquinho de dor e o rosto encharcado de lágrimas. Mas algo chamou sua atenção ao parar de chorar. Ela olhou para o teto. – Que lindo! – exclamou Beatriz fungando e olhando para as porções de cristais amarelados seguindo em fileiras pelo túnel enorme – São cristais de Outono. Lembro que Velho-Sábio mencionou esse tipo de mineral aqui na dimensão. Cristais amarelados que brilham por conta própria. – Eu não me lembro de ele ter dito algo assim para mim – disse Bruno tentando lembrar de Velho-Sábio ter algum dia mencionado esses cristais. – Ah Bruninho – disse Beatriz – Você nem lembra o que comeu ontem no café-da-manhã. – Pior que não lembro mesmo – afirmou ele. Beatriz fungou e segurou-se no braço de Bruno no mesmo instante em que eles ouviram um guinchado muito fino vindo de algum lugar próximo. – Bruninho. To com medo – disse Beatriz apertando com força o braço do irmão. – Nem vem com isso, não sou o Breno não maninha. Acha que eu não to com medo também? – perguntou Bruno tentando forçar a si mesmo acreditar que aquele som não vinha de nenhum ser gigante ou algo parecido. Pouco longe dali, Breno transformado em metal, tentava tirar as pedras do caminho para que pudesse sair novamente, sem sucesso. – Breno, você viu essas luzes, que maneiras? – perguntou Banjo se referindo aos cristais de outono que Beatriz mencionara. – Sim, vi – disse Breno ofegante – e você não quer me ajudar a carregar essas pedras daqui? Com seu poder de levitação? – Não vai adiantar – disse Banjo olhando levianamente para Breno como se ele fosse um cachorro divertido. – Não? – perguntou Breno nervoso caminhando na direção do irmão – e por que não? – Simplesmente pelo fato de ter mais ou menos uns 100 metros de rochas prendendo essa passagem. E pelos cálculos, nesse ritmo só vamos conseguir chegar lá em uma semana. – Ah ta. Ô mestre dos cálculos, então dê uma ideia, senhor sabe-tudo – Breno pediu – Ou será que não vê que o Bruno e a Beatriz estão sozinhos e desprotegidos do outro lado dessas rochas. Eu prometi que iria cuidar de vocês três, mas só estou piorando tudo. – Não, você só está se reprimindo, vamos andando. Banjo tinha razão. Breno estava se desesperando á toa, Bruno e Beatriz sabiam se virar, possuíam poderes fortes, iriam sobreviver até que eles lhe encontrassem. Breno seguiu o irmão mais novo pelos caminhos ziguezagueantes da caverna iluminada pelos cristais amarelados do teto. – Então como pretende encontrar os dois? Chamando-os? – palpitou Breno esperançoso e preocupado. – Não. Se gritarmos a Bia pode tentar gritar também, e isso não é bom – respondeu Banjo incerto de que seria uma boa ideia se isso ocorresse. Pela inteligência de Banjo, ele estava dando um ótimo passo se preocupando com os irmãos, mesmo por saber que estavam soterrados numa caverna misteriosa sem pé nem cabeça. – Então vamos seguir por aqui. Talvez consigamos passar direto por… Um grito muito alto quebrou o silêncio. Era indistinguível devido ao volume e da distância de onde viera, mas só podia de ser de uma pessoa que estava naquela gruta e que possuía uma voz que não causasse terremotos. – BRUNO – disseram Breno e Banjo juntos. – O que será que houve? – continuou Banjo. – Não, não… – desesperou-se Breno – BRUNOOO, BRUNOOO, CADÊ… – Cale a boca Breno, o que pegou o Bruno pode nos achar – disse Banjo olhando para todos os lados a procura de algo sinistro e sobrenatural que os cercasse ou os tentasse capturar. – BRUNOOO, APARECE. BRUNOO, POR FAVOR, NÃO. BRUNOOO… – gritava desesperado Breno, á procura do irmão. Banjo viu algo se mover á sua esquerda, e se virou para o local de onde vira. Havia algo escuro na parede. Ao chegar mais perto só teve tempo de enxergar oito grandes olhos avermelhados numa cabeça muito peluda. – Mas o quê… – começou Breno, mas ao olhar para trás, Banjo havia sumido. Como num passe de mágica. – Banjo? – chamou-o Breno. Silêncio. Não houve respostas. – Não tem graça, seu idiota. Aparece logo. Mais uma vez ele não obteve respostas. Estava começando a ficar preocupado. – BANJO? Breno não sabia mais para onde ir, Banjo não estava em lugar algum. Seguiu por uma caverna, depois por outra, por outra… e não o achava. O maior erro deles foi achar que podiam desobedecer Velho-Sábio e entrarem numa caverna, sendo que este disse para eles não desviarem sua busca e irem somente em linha reta. Mas como chegariam á floresta se não por aqui? Ele não sabia mais para onde ir, até que, correndo, ele tropeçou em uma pedra hipoteticamente grande e caiu no chão machucando o joelho. – BANJOO – chamou Breno aguardando por respostas, embora não recebesse retorno. Ele olhou para os lados tentando ver algo, mas a caverna era muito escura, a única iluminação vinha dos cristais de outono prendidos ao teto. Para a esquerda e direita só haviam túneis labirintos de todo tamanho e forma, mas em sua frente algo muito estranho surgiu. De ponta-cabeça, uma aranha anormalmente grande apareceu. – Aaaaahh… – berrou Breno com um salto enorme para trás, no pleno ato de susto que tomou ao ver a aranha do tamanho de um travesseiro. A aranha caiu e se postou na frente de Breno, que se encolheu rapidamente para trás. – Aaahh? Não entendi? – disse uma voz fina e duvidosa de algum canto próximo á ele – Como assim Ah? – disse novamente a voz aguda, porém dessa vez ele viu de onde ela veio, embora se recusasse á acreditar que existissem aranhas gigantes e que falavam na 4ª Dimensão. – Vo-você… fala? – perguntou Breno para a aranha - embora parecesse algo muito idiota, falar com uma aranha (nem tão idiota assim, talvez, pondo-se em conta que ela tinha dez vezes o tamanho de uma aranha normal). – Se falo? Falo falo falo… – disse ela saltitando com suas oito patas e piscando com suas pálpebras negras (embora aranhas não tenham pálpebras, essa sim parecia ter). – Mas… como… o que você é? – perguntou Breno fazendo a aranha parar de saltitar e olhar atentamente para ele, um sorriso numa minúscula boca aberta entre duas pinças afiadas - outra anormalidade, possuía uma boca capaz de sorrir. – Que você é? – repetiu a Aracna curiosa fitando atentamente a face de Breno – Quem? Ah… Facka? Facka é uma Aracna. – Facka Aracna? Esse é seu nome? – perguntou Breno, incerto se aranhas gigantes que sabiam falar tinham ou não um nome próprio. – É só Facka. Facka sou eu. E você é o quê? Breno estudou atentamente a aranha antes de responder: – Sou um humano. A aranha piscou e se agitou inquietamente, começando a pular na parede, e da parede, pro teto, e soltou imediatamente uma rajada de teia por um pequeno buraquinho onde parecia ser seu traseiro, o que a fez grudar de ponta-cabeça novamente no teto da caverna. – Mano? Mano? Que nome legal. Mano. Seu nome é Mano? – perguntou a aranha que parecia estar muito contente. – Não – respondeu Breno – eu me chamo Breno. O que você é? Uma espécie de aranha primitiva, ou algo parecido? Facka imediatamente se jogou no chão de bruços e começou a gargalhar, sua voz aguda tornando a cena ainda mais engraçada que Breno já presenciara. O garoto não se conteve não se conteve e soltou um risinho. – Facka é uma Aracna. Aracna são nós todos. Não somos parentes das aranhas, somos mais parentes das formigas. D’agente vem as aranhas. Breno fez uma expressão confusa e, finalmente resolveu perguntar. – Facka… – disse ele, e a aranha assentiu contente – Você sabe como sair dessa caverna? Para a floresta sonífera? Facka olhou para Breno com seus olhinhos negros e piscou felizmente. – Só por Pinesotto. – Pin-o-quê? – perguntou Breno sem entender uma palavra do que ela disse. E nesse exato momento ocorreu um grande ruído e mais um berro – dessa vez era mais que reconhecível, era a voz de Beatriz – em algum ponto próximo á eles. – Facka, sabe me dizer se existem mais de você? Tipo assim… muitas Aracnas? – Sim, é claro – disse ela a Breno saltitando em giros enormes – tenho muitas irmãs, muitas e muitas. E parece que elas acharam comida fresca agora há pouco. – Quê? Mas como você sabe? – perguntou Breno já imaginando quem seria essa comida fresca. – Aracnas tem o olfato muito apurado e também vemos completamente bem no escuro, e também podemos ouvir melhor do que os Théorixes por isso comemos Théorixes direto… – O quê? Vocês comem Théorixes? – No deserto, sim – respondeu a aracna sorridente. Breno espantou-se, se elas podiam realmente caçar e comer Théorixes no deserto, lar das criaturas, seus irmãos não teriam uma chance sequer na cozinha das Aracnas. Sem hesitar, ele decidiu logo fazer sua última pergunta. – Mas… suas irmãs, elas… mordem antes do almoço? – perguntou ele cordialmente. – Não. Elas não mordem – disse a pequena Aracna para o alívio de Breno – somente lançam sulco digestivo na vítima para digeri-los e… Breno tapou a pequena boca entre as duas pinças de Facka e retomou a palavra, agora nervoso novamente, mas logo se arrependeu visto que havia se lembrado de que ela era uma aranha gigante. – E você poderia me ajudar a achar meus irmãos? – Não sei não – respondeu ela pensativa, com sua voz super aguda e duplicada, muito cômica. – Vai amiguinha, é sério. Por favor – suplicou Breno, agora realmente preocupado com seus irmãos. – Amiguinha? Sério? Sou sua amiga? Breno fechou seus olhos. Se dissesse que Sim, acabaria de formar a amizade com uma aranha gigante que sabe falar. – Ta. Você é minha amiga – confirmou ele se beliscando na mesma hora pra ver se era um sonho, mas parecia ser mais que real que sua própria vida, em sua opinião. – Eu… acho que posso falar com a Rainha Lana. – Rainha La… Esquece… Agora ele realmente estava encrencado, tinha que ajudar seus irmãos a escaparem de uma aranha rainha. E se Facka era já assim tão grande, imaginava ela, o tamanho dessa tal rainha Lana. – Ah, que bom – comemorou Breno, satisfeito com a decisão final de sua nova amiga. – Siga-me Amigo – disse Facka dando ênfase na palavra palavra 'Amigo'. Facka correu movimentando-se rapidamente por entre as rochas na escuridão da caverna iluminada apenas pelos cristais de outono no teto, e Breno seguiu em seus calcanhares (se é que aranhas gigantes que falam possuem calcanhares). A caminhada durou horas (pelo menos para Breno, pois na realidade passaram-se cinco minutos de entradas e saídas de túneis altos e baixos, úmidos e secos, largos e estreitos) e assim que eles finalmente chegaram no local, Breno sobressaltou-se ao ver milhares de Aracnas idênticas á Facka, diferentes somente pelo fato de serem bem maiores que esta. Possuíam mais ou menos o tamanho de um automóvel. E espalhados pelo teto, muitos cristais de outono decoravam a caverna de todos os lados, deixando o local com uma forte iluminação amarelada. – Facka? Como iremos passar por elas? Elas são bem maiores que você, você é uma anã? – murmurou Breno se ajoelhando ao lado de sua nova amiga. – Não amigo, os anões não moram aqui. E eu sou uma aracna filhote ainda. Hum… – pensou ela até ter uma ideia – Já sei! Ela contou para Breno seu plano. Ele sabia que tinha uma burrada de furos nele, mas no momento só havia esse para tentarem. Era o plano de Facka ou a digestão de Bruno, Banjo e Beatriz, e se bobear até dele mesmo. – Mas e o que faremos com sua rainha? A tal Rainha Lana, como você a chama. – A Rainha Lanigiah? É fácil. Ela só vai fazer uns testes básicos com vocês. Ela é muito sábia. Dizem que ela já encontrou magos, elfos, kobolds e até mesmo centauros, e já estudou com eles. Ta, pensou Breno, uma coisa é achar aranhas que falam, outra é encontrar aranhas que estudam com centauros. Às vezes ele pensava que Facka viajava na maionese, e às vezes ele achava que ele mesmo viajava na maionese. Ou seria a vida deles um pote de Hellmans? Os dois entraram na sala repleta de Aracnas, sem disfarce algum, e enquanto as Aracnas chiavam para Breno, Facka chiava de volta, o que podia ser um sinal de que ele não era comida. – Senhora Lanigiah. Apareça. Aqui quem fala sou eu, Facka. E detrás de uma grande rocha, saiu algo. Uma Aracna não grande como as outras, mas sim quatro vezes maior. Era do tamanho de um ônibus. – Por favor senhora. O nosso jantar de hoje… são nossos amigos minha rainha Lanigiah. A rainha olhou para Breno fixamente e logo bateu uma das patas no chão, o que fez três aglomerados de teias de aranha cair em sua frente, os rostos de Bruno, Banjo e Beatriz sonolentos e desacordados. Muitas pedras pequeninas choverem sobre ele do teto brilhante da caverna. Ele não tinha saída alguma. Qualquer tentativa de fuga, seria seu fim. – Humano. Breno assentiu e deu um pequeno sorriso amedrontado. – Te farei uma pergunta. Se me responder, liberto seus irmãos. Se errar. Eles serão devorados junto com você. Aceita isso? Breno olhou para Facka e depois para as outras Aracnas engolindo em seco. Que escolha ele tinha? Se dissesse que não, seria devorado de qualquer forma. – Sim. Eu aceito, Rainha das Aracnas. Lanigiah sorriu (era completamente estranho ver aranhas gigantes sorrirem) e perguntou: – Ótimo. A pergunta é: O que eu possuo que nunca vejo, mas através dele posso te encontrar, no escuro ainda melhor, e se bobear eu posso te amedrontar com apenas ele usar. O que é? Breno podia não ser muito inteligente, mas possuía uma excelente memória, ele gostava de guardar algumas recordações. E foi repassando frase por frase. O que eu possuo que nunca vejo? Nariz, bumbum, patas traseiras, seria um desses? Mas através dele posso te encontrar… A resposta encolheu-se para o nariz, a teia e a barriga. A barriga não fazia sentido, mas poderia ser, visto que uma aranha gigante é quem ditava a charada. No escuro ainda melhor? Como assim? Um nariz não funciona melhor no escuro (ou será que funciona com essas aranhas gigantes?). E se bobear posso te amedrontar, com apenas ele usar? Como assim, amedrontar. Seriam as pinças? Não, porque elas não funcionam melhor no escuro. Ele hesitou por um momento, pensando e, finalmente concluiu. Como ele não pensou nisso antes, tão fácil. – A resposta é… os olhos. Você não pode vê-los, por que você os usa para ver. Através do olho é possível me encontrar facilmente. Facka me disse que Aracnas enxergam melhor no escuro e se me olhar com perfeita frieza, pode me amedrontar, apenas com os olhos - eu pelo menos sairia correndo. Lanigiah sorriu novamente e olhou para um grupo de aracnas próximas de Breno. Elas correram e com suas pinças afiadas, rapidamente libertaram os garotos dos casulos de teia de aranha. – Humano. A resposta está certa. Como conseguiu acertar? Era minha melhor charada? Acho que trato é trato. Bruno foi o primeiro a se levantar. Ele estava com seus olhos fechados e se recusava a abrir, pois temia o que veria a seguir. Beatriz foi mais rápida e abriu seus olhos. – Aaahh, mas o que é isso? – gritou ela causando um pequeno tremor. – Oh, vocês são magos – disse uma das Aracnas. – Ela… ela fala? – perguntou Banjo aterrorizado se levantando por último e encarando a aranha pouco menor que um fusca. – Não Banjo. Todas falam – corrigiu-o Breno levando a atenção de todos ao redor, acenando para as Aracnas e para a pequena Facka – E bom, não somos magos. Quer dizer, somos… somos e não somos. Ah, não interessa, acontece que somos bons. As Aracnas se viraram instantaneamente para Lanigiah que hesitou e assentiu. – Sim, eles são bons – disse ás Aracnas. – Aaaahh – gritou Bruno – Aranha gigante… Bruno correu (o único) pra todo lado que não houvesse uma Aracna, embora ele acabasse correndo em círculos, pois estavam cercados por Aracnas, e bem no meio estava Lanigiah, numa posição confiante e majestosa de aranha rainha. – Elas são boas, Bruno – idiotizou-o Breno. – Como assim? Como sabe? – perguntou ele olhando para as aranhas sombria e medrosamente. – Eu só quero fazer um joguinho com vocês – disse Lanigiah – Uma pergunta para cada. O irmão de vocês já respondeu a dele. Agora faltam vocês três. – Ham… que pergunta seria essa? – perguntou Banjo curioso temendo mais que tudo um erro numa dessas perguntas. – Me chamo Lanigiah. Eu sou a Rainha das Aracnas, que são todas essas Aranhas Gigantes como vocês nos chamam. E se vocês acertarem o desafio, levo-lhes até a saída, senão… melhor deixar pra depois. Então, aceitam? Todos pensaram até que Banjo caminhou até Lanigiah ficando em sua frente. Bruno e Beatriz tremiam da cabeça aos pés. – Sai Banjo – sussurrou Bruno baixinho ao irmão, embora ele soubesse que ninguém ouviria. – Pode perguntar, senhora rainha. Lanigiah piscou fortemente e perguntou: – Por que nós Aracnas moramos aqui no subterrâneo? E não lá em cima? Banjo pensou. Sabia que não tinha muito tempo, então só foi pensar, pensar… até que teve uma ideia. – Já sei… você moram aqui porque odeiam calor. Preferem um local mais fresco, pois acima se encontra um deserto, certo? Lanigiah o analisou por um tempo até concluir. – Resposta certa, caro humano. Volte para junto dos seus irmãos e que venha o próximo. – Como sabia? – perguntou Bruno – será que tem algum cérebro nessa sua cabeçorra? – Cale a boca. Só pensei no que acontece quando deixo o queijo fora da geladeira. Ele apodrece, e acho que é quase a mesma coisa com as Aracnas. – Ham… ta Banjo, você é inteligente. Somente quando tem algo a ver com comida. – E o pior é que ele envolve comida até em horas como essas – disse Breno. Banjo fez uma cara de desgosto, mas olhou para sua irmã que se retirara. Beatriz se pôs na frente de Lanigiah arrepiada da cabeça aos pés. – Terceira pergunta. Beatriz tremia, não sabia qual seria sua pergunta. E se errasse? – Afe deb Nus é uma frase Prodânica. Significa Nascer do Sol. Então, Sun bed Efa quer dizer… Nada Difícil, pensou ela, assim que Lanigiah perguntou, ela já tinha a resposta na língua. – Bom. A resposta é Los od Recsan. Nascer do Sol ao contrário, já que Sun bed Efa é Afe deb Nus ao contrário. – Certo! Agora que venha o próximo… Beatriz saiu sorridente e contente por ter acertado. Era finalmente a vez de Bruno. E era a hora mais temida para os quatro. Ele poderia estragar tudo. Tudo que eles lutaram para conseguir até esse momento. – A charada é… Eu tenho 60 filhos, e cada um de meus filhos tem mais 60. Isso quer dizer que cada dos meus netos tem quantos pais? Leve em consideração que cada filho meu tem um esposo ou uma esposa que nada é de mim. Essa Não! Pensou Bruno Eu sou péssimo em matemática… uma aranha que sabe calcular… essa era a pior do dia. Ele pensou… 60 aranhas + 60? Não, multiplicado por 60, dividido por… Não entendera quase nada do que Lanigiah dissera. Talvez devesse ter prestado mais atenção. – Por favor. A Senhora poderia repetir? – Não! – disse ela secamente, o que fez Bruno corar e ficar ainda mais nervoso. Seus irmãos o observavam, nervosos e ansiosos, temendo Bruno estragar tudo. Bruno estava muito nervoso. Se não passasse seria devorado. Uma gota de suor percorreu a lateral de sua face e ele orou pedindo para que conseguisse e então veio uma ideia na sua cabeça. Uma ideia boba, mas clara e óbvia, era sua última chance e ele arriscou. – A resposta é 2. Cada um de seus netos só tem 2 pais, e eu nem precisei calcular muito. A senhora disse quantos pais CADA um de seus netos tem, e não quantos pais, todos tem, então a resposta é 2. – Hum! – exclamou Lanigiah pensativa, movendo uma das patas dianteiras – Sim humano, você passou no seu teste. Todos gritaram de felicidades e se abraçaram. – Achei que você fosse fracassar – disse Breno ao irmão que fez uma careta para ele. – Como você conseguiu? – perguntou Beatriz. – Simples – sussurrou Bruno – pensei primeiro na resposta e depois me toquei que uma aranha jamais teria cabeça o suficiente para bolar uma pergunta com uma resposta numérica tão grande. – Ah, ótima dedução, dádiva de gênio Bruno – parabenizou-o Beatriz. – Mas… – disse Lanigiah, o que parecia ser um mal aviso – Agora unam-se humanos, pois terão um difícil desafio pela frente. Será que conseguirão escapar de mim? – Como assim? – perguntou Banjo forçando-se para não achar que ela estava falando sério – O que significa? Bruno correu e pulou em cima de Banjo na mesma hora em que Lanigiah tentou abocanhá-lo, fracassando. – Significa que ela vai tentar nos comer, idiota – respondeu Bruno obviamente. – Ahhh – disse Banjo sonhadoramente. Todos os quatro fugiram imediatamente, enquanto todas as Aracnas se escondiam em túneis, cavernas ou grutas que se espalhavam pelas paredes cavernosas. Breno olhou ao redor procurando por Facka, mas não a achou. – Eu acho que não teremos saída – gritou Bruno para seus irmãos. – Cale a boca, por que você só gosta de olhar pelo lado negativo? – gritou Breno de volta. – Por que se for pelo lado negativo, não passaremos de meros estrumes de aranha. E pelo lado positivo seremos simplesmente caçados pelo resto da vida presos nessa caverna. – Aí galera, isso ta me encorajando muito, ta – gritou Banjo da outra extremidade da caverna tentando desviar das patadas de Lanigiah. Há alguns metros deles havia uma encruzilhada, o caminho se dividia para esquerda e para direita. – Vamos nos separar – gritou Breno – Bruno e Bia, pela esquerda, eu e o Banjo pela direita. – De novo se separar? – perguntou Banjo. – Ta bem – confirmou Bruno, puxando Beatriz para a caverna da esquerda enquanto Breno e Banjo seguiram pela direita. Lanigiah não parou, simplesmente seguiu pela caverna da direita o mais rápido possível. Bruno e Beatriz continuavam correndo, não sabiam que não estavam correndo tanto perigo, agora que Lanigiah estava seguindo apenas Breno e Banjo. Para eles, Lanigiah estava logo atrás deles pronta para provar um suculento cardápio de Beatriz no espeto e Bruno assado. Enquanto isso, Breno e Banjo entravam, por muitos túneis aleatórios, mas sempre que olhavam para trás, lá estava ela, Lanigiah, muito ágil e veloz. Sempre quando entravam num túnel menor, Lanigiah pegava um atalho e os alcançava na saída deste túnel. – Como ela sabe aonde vamos? – perguntou Banjo subindo por umas pedras num dos caminhos da caverna. – Facka me disse… – disse Breno ofegante – que as Aracnas têm uma audição, olfato e visão muito superiores ao nosso. Pelo menos no escuro. – Genial! Nunca mais vou entrar numa caverna – resmungou ele correndo ainda mais depressa quando reparou que Lanigiah os alcançava. – Não vai entrar em nenhuma caverna se antes não sairmos dessa – disse Breno dando um berro ao ver que a Aracna quase o alcançara com uma de suas pinças afiadas. – Por que não lutamos? – perguntou Banjo. – Ah sim, é claro, tente virar um rato para dar um suculento espeto para Lanigiah, ou então você pode tentar levitar sua boca extremamente pesada para te engolir, ou então eu posso atravessss… é isso. Banjo, tive uma ideia. Os dois continuaram correndo e com um grande susto, Beatriz e Bruno se encontraram com eles, saindo de outro túnel. – Ah, vocês estão aí, vocês viram a Lanigiah? – perguntou Bruno. – Breno tem um plano – cochichou Banjo em seu ouvido. – Ah sim, qual? Sermos pisoteados? Amassados? Comidos? Ou digeridos? O que é melhor? Ou menos pior? – Cale a boca… – disse Breno nervoso. Lanigiah apareceu no túnel ao lado. Ela havia parado na frente deles. Eles estavam presos num beco sem saída. – Essa não… fala logo Breno! – pediu Bruno com os olhos atentos e arregalados para a Aracna que se preparava para dar o bote. – Segurem em minha mão… AGORAAA… Os dois obedeceram Breno e Lanigiah os atacou. Os quatro submergiram na escuridão, haviam morrido? Para a surpresa de Bruno e Beatriz, não, pois logo emergiram detrás da Aracna. Bruno ainda estava com os olhos arregalados, surpreso com o que acabara de acontecer. Lanigiah estava confusa e tentava tirar sua cabeçorra entalada de um buraco na parede. – Uau! O que houve? – perguntou Beatriz surpresa e aturdida. Em um momento estavam prestes a ser comidos. De repente eles estavam salvos atrás da aranha e esta estava presa pela cabeça na parede… como isso acontecera? – Breno atravessou a Aracna bem na hora em que Lanigiah foi nos devorar. E ela foi com tanta força que quebrou a parede, e ainda ficou entalada. – Isso Breninho! – gritou Beatriz contente dando-lhe um doloroso soco no braço, mas isso não havia sido uma boa idéia. O grito de Beatriz fez a caverna desmoronar, e a única saída deles foi correr. Eles correram o mais rápido possível até encontrarem Facka no caminho. – Olá! – disse ela contente como sempre. Beatriz pulou com o susto. – AI, SAI DAQUI COISA NOJENTA – gritou ela. – Pegue leve com ela Bia – disse Banjo não gostando da atitude da irmã com a pequena aracna. O que deixava Banjo irritado, era alguém maltratar algum animal pequeno ou indefeso. Embora nenhuma daquelas aracnas parecia ser muito indefesa. – Er… oi… poderia nos dar licença aranhazinha? – perguntou-lhe Beatriz. – Calma Bia. Essa é minha amiga, Facka – comentou Breno – Facka, você já sabe quem são eles. – Sei sim amigo – disse ela alegre – A rainha Lana está os esperando. Todos se surpreenderam e limparam bem os ouvidos. Banjo foi forçado a pedir para que ela repetisse. – O quê? – perguntou á Facka. – Ela está os esperando – repetiu a Aracna muito alegre. – Nos… esperando? – perguntou Breno incerto. – Ah, é claro, não vamos. Ela só está nos esperando para nos jantar – palpitou Bruno. – Não creio que seja isso. Era tudo um teste se lembra? – perguntou Breno – vamos indo. Bruno não gostou da ideia, mas não quis ficar sozinho naquela caverna imensa e labirinta. – O.k., mas se ela os comer, eu não me responsabilizo. – Ta Bruno, fica quietinho – pediu-lhe Breno. Eles chegaram novamente na grande caverna das aracnas as encontrarem todas reunidas no mesmo local de antes e Lanigiah estava no centro do salão cavernoso novamente, soberana, grande e poderosa perante todas as Aracnas menores (que ainda assim eram muito maiores que os garotos). – Entrem! – disse Lanigiah para os quatro. Eles assim fizeram e passaram por fileiras e mais fileiras de Aracnas que os observavam alarmados. – Vocês trabalharam em equipe. Se dividiram para um proteger o outro e no final, um salvou quatro. Os quatro se entreolharam confusos. – Certo! – exclamou Lanigiah – Vocês passaram no quinto e último teste. Creio que vocês podem ir. Novamente todos se abraçaram e gritaram de alegria. – Uau, genial! – exclamou Banjo saltitando loucamente. – Mas… – recomeçou Lanigiah. – EEEEEE,– reclamou Bruno – que que é agora? – Bruno! – chamou-o Breno – Bons modos na frente da vossa majestade Lana. – Não jovem humano. Eu só queria lhes dizer que não podem sair sem a permissão do rei. – Rei? Achei que a senhora é que mandava aqui no pedaço – disse Bruno achando isso uma sacanagem. – Não… quero dizer o rei de Pinesotto. – Pino de esgoto? O que é isso? – perguntou curioso, Banjo. – Vocês verão – respondeu-lhe Lanigiah recuando dois passos, dando espaço para a saída da caverna, um buraco no chão suficiente grande para caber os quatro irmãos juntos. – Descansem um pouco antes de partirem – disse ela. Todos se sentaram ou deitaram-se no chão (incluindo as Aracnas) - embora fosse difícil fazer isso com Lanigiah o encarando. Imagine você deitado enquanto uma aranha gigante está há alguns passos de você. Ainda mais uma aranha que há pouco tentou lhe devorar. Breno tentou descansar, mas para passar o tempo resolveu fazer uma boa ação. – Toma Facka – disse á Facka retirando uma embalagem de salgadinhos Frufies da bolsa de Banjo e entregando-a á pequena Aracna. – O quê? – apressou-se a reclamar Bruno – vai dar á ela a nossa comida? – Nós podemos arrumar mais alimento quando chegarmos na floresta – respondeu Breno. Facka pegou o salgadinho e o cheirou com suas narinas (Aracnas possuem narinas, e bem esquisitas, abaixo de seus olhos). – Hum, é delicioso, Facka amou – disse a Aracna estourando o saco com uma mordida, e pôs-se a soltar sulco digestivo para digerir os salgadinhos antes de devorá-los. – Aaargh, como isso é nojento – enojou-se Beatriz com um embrulho no estômago. Houve um silêncio por um tempo até que Facka acabasse de comer os salgadinhos, quando uma das Aracnas falou: – Então iremos levá-los até os pequeninos, certo senhora? – Sim minha filha Jiene – disse Lanigiah forte e confiantemente – Para Pinesotto. – Pinesotto? – perguntou Banjo dessa vez entendendo o nome – Mas o que é isso? – Pinesotto é legal, mas nunca fui lá – disse Facka cantarolando. – Nunca foi? Então como diz que é legal? – perguntou Bruno a idiotizando. – Não sei não. Mas lá é legal. Bruno tapeou sua própria testa na mesma hora em que ouviu isso. Como essas aranhas são tontas, pensou. Eles seguiram pelo túnel que Lanigiah lhes indicara. Esta havia ficado por lá (para o alivio deles). Então seguiram por mais túneis estranhos sendo levados por um grupo de umas sete Aracnas (uma delas era Facka e outra era Jiene) até chegarem numa descida em espiral, na qual as aracnas desciam facilmente pelas paredes, enquanto os quatro irmãos desciam com delicadeza e cuidado, para não repetirem o ato anterior, que os fez cair por um tobogã enorme caverna adentro. – Vamos amigos – chamou Facka, apressando-os. – Calma! – retrucou Beatriz descendo com cautela – quer que caiamos em cima de você? Facka gargalhou aguda e alegremente, uma risada muito cômica e rápida. Como se a voz dela tivesse sido afinada e acelerada num programa de computador. – Ai, vocês são engraçados – disse aos irmãos. – Aranha maluca – cochichou Bruno para Banjo que soltou um risinho. Após um tempo de caminhada desde a descida em espiral, eles finalmente chegaram. Era uma caverna bem mais espaçosa onde bem na frente dela, na parede oposta, estavam dois homens. Quer dizer, meio-homens, pois cada um deles tinha mais ou menos um metro de altura e possuíam longas barbas negras que chegavam até suas cinturas pequeninas. – São anões? Digo, anões de verdade? – perguntou Banjo curioso lembrando-se de muitas histórias e livros que ele lera e que possuíam essas curiosas e pequeninas criaturas. – Não, são de brincadeirinha Banjo – ironizou Bruno. – Alto e parado, gigantes! – disse um dos guardas apontando sua lança para Bruno. O outro guarda fez o mesmo, mas sem dizer nada. – Hei Hei, vovô, baixa a arma aí – disse Bruno empurrando a lança para o lado, mas o anão recusou obedecê-lo e, avançou ainda mais a lança, quase furando o peito de Bruno. – Por favor – disse-lhes uma das Aracnas – Chamem Gaiah e os guardas principais para uma pequena inspeção. – Sim senhora Arnace – disse-lhe o anão guarda da direita, e ele apertou com sua mão direita a parede que se abriu revelando outro caminho longo e reto até a escuridão (já que para lá não havia cristais do outono). – Para que chamar esse povo? – perguntou Bruno para a Aracna Arnace. – Humanos não são bem vindos aqui, somente com a permissão do rei, e o rei não pode sair da cidade sem ser acompanhado. – Ah Sim! – compreendeu Bruno tedioso. – Mas não queremos entrar em Pinesotto. Temos de sair da caverna, o Bug está nos esperando – disse Beatriz. – Sinto muito em lhe dizer, mas acho que não sairemos daqui tão cedo – disse Breno. – O rei Gaiah precisa permitir que vocês saiam antes – disse-lhes Arnace. Bruno bufou, entediado. Após um bom tempo de espera (os joelhos de Beatriz já estavam doloridos), um grupo de anões com barbas de variadas cores e roupas cinzentas apareceu junto ao velho anão guarda que havia ido buscá-los. E na mesma hora, todos, assim como o primeiro guarda fez, apontaram as lanças para eles. – Calma aí, somos apenas humanos – apressou-se á dizer Breno – Somos do bem, não queremos lhes fazer nenhum mal. Personagens Categoria:Viajantes Dimensionários: A Patrulha de Pecker Categoria:Capítulos